


Every Little Stars in the Universe

by AzcaSky



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a little before kevin left ukiss, fluff too bc i can't resist, i can't believe this is the first work under junvin tag, junvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: A short piece of Kevin reading Jun to sleep, inspired by that picture I found in twitter.





	Every Little Stars in the Universe

"Hyung?"

Kevin was on his room, lying down, leaning againts the headboard, a book in hand when the younger's head peeked through the barely open door. Junyoung had a bad habit of opening the door before knocking, but Kevin never seemed to mind it, got fond of that habit, even. He was used to interruption in between reading, listening to music, studying his script, watching movie, or even praying, Junyoung was always unpredictable in what time he would come. The only certain thing was that Junyoung would come, always. And after everything that happened today, he kind of expected it.

"Yeah, Junyoungie?"

The boy entered timidly, as if he was the Junyoung of three years ago, who still stuttered and couldn't hold a proper conversation without being awkward. Before, Kevin would smile and patiently wait him out and tell him things, but now, after three years of forced togetherness, he just kind of could tell. Nervousness, anxiety, fear. Nevertheless, the boy stepped in, coming closer to him, taking up space without needing an invite. Kevin placed his bookmark—fangift—on the page he was reading and closed the book, giving the maknae his full attention.

Except there was nothing to pay attention for. Junyoung's eyes were downcast, considering, _regretting_. As if it was all his fault. There were many things Soohyun taught to this kid that he was grateful about, but the tendency to martyr himself wasn't one of it. It was enough to have a self-deprecating leader, he didn't want to create a self-deprecating maknae.

"Junnie-yah, come here," Kevin let the boy snuggle to his shoulder, long arms wrapping around his torso, enveloping him in warmth of flesh and bones. While the lack of words wasn't really all that strange, considering that Junyoung would always seek affection in physical form more than anything, he was sure there was at least something that the boy wanted to talk about. So he caressed the boy's hair and cheek, trying to reciprocate his warmth. "What's wrong, Junnie? You know you can tell hyung anything, right?"

Junyoung just snorted, because, well, "You know you don't have to always baby me anymore, right? I'm no longer the maknae for you, after all."

Junyoung sounded bitter, not even his usual adorable—if a tad bit annoying—whiny self. True, in his selfishness, he hadn't really talked to them about this, but… to be fair, he had pondered about this decision for so long. Months of going almost every night to the chapel, weeks of desperate confessions, tiring days full of convoluted thoughts. He was sad, yes, and the members were upset, of course, but after the decision was talked about and finalized, he felt relieved. Free, almost. Even though part of him still wished he could still be here, with them, with every little thing they had built to be an _us_.

In a month, they would hold his _graduation_ concert. A fancy name, a sophisticated way for the agency to say that they wanted to milk him the money before he _left_. But he was grateful, nonetheless. At least they cared.

After all, he didn't want to instill that all these years didn't mean anything. A concert would be the most appropriate form he could present towards his members, his fans, and all the people he had worked with. As an artist, and as a friend.

By the time the announcement for the concert was made, the fight had left from the members that they were mostly just apprehensive. They got excited for it, as always, they couldn't help it. So they tried their best to forget the exact purpose and instead focusing on getting the song right, perfecting the dance, the gimmick, the gestures. Even Junyoung, who usually got the dance perfect in two hours, practiced even harder than they did, his eyes getting fiercer and fiercer each time they tried to make him rest. None of them remembered who taught him to be so stubborn, but then again, maybe it was just him. Junyoung wasn't present for most of the heartbreak for previous member changes, and it wasn't something that they got over easily. So they just let him deal with it in the only way he know how.

That, apparently, included of sneaking into Kevin's room every night to steal snuggles and goodnight kisses, sleepy words of affections and sweet lullabies. It drove Junyoung crazy that they didn't dorm in Korea but here, in Japan, they could all sleep in one place, different room but one roof, one enclosed place he could easily visit.

"Who would stop me when you like it that much, though?"

And just like that, Junyoung smiled again, buried in between his neck and his shoulder, murmuring something that might be a 'you're right' before nuzzling some more.

"Hyung,"

"Yeah, Junyoungie?"

"Will you," Junyoung said in English, trying out the new phrase in his tongue, and he felt proud and regretful, if only to see that skill he had managed to teach Junyoung. The boy was full of potential, full of hope for the future. "Will you read for me?"

The book he read before being interrupted was _Drachenreiter_ by Cornelia Funke, a children book about a dragon who befriended human to be able to go home. It was a sweet story his sister had recommended, and it was in English, because he liked it better to read for pleasure in his mother language. Reading it aloud, though, was something he was not used to, but for his precious younger brother, he could try. Junyoung must have studied hard to get that phrase correct, after all, so he wouldn't want to question it.

"Sure, Junyoungie,"

He read slowly for Junyoung's benefit, stressing at each syllables and drawing out the conversations, enunciating the important part and occasionally stopping to rest his voice. He was worried that Junyoung might be annoyed at how his voice wavered at some of the parts, but the boy just looked at the pages intently, at his index finger pointing the lines he read, as if it was fascinating. He got too comfortable having the boy's head pressed close to his chest, that he didn't realize the boy had dozed off by the time the dragon found out they lost their home.

He stopped reading in favor of smiling fondly, carefully placing the book back on the table to not wake the boy, "It's only the third page, Junyoung-ah,"

Gently, he placed the boy's head on the pillow, correcting his pose so he wouldn't wake up with sore bones in the morning. Junyoung was a heavy sleeper, severely so, that he doubt a little rouse would have woken him, but still, he didn't want to disturb his rest. God knew he had already got too busy with drama shootings and that survival show preparations. So much responsibilities in such a young age. But that's what they signed up for, when they said they wanted this, after all. 

"Good night, Junyoungie. I will miss you. So much."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can link me that picture, I'd be thankful <3


End file.
